The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Computer application programs executed in cloud environments are now widely used to deploy large-scale services for large numbers of client computers. As the number of client computers increases and the type of services varies, clouds are becoming ever more diversified. For example, environments that use different hardware, virtual switches, public cloud resources, private cloud resources and different vendors are expected to interoperate. In these multi-cloud deployments, however, implementing policies for virtual switches may change from one cloud to another cloud and maintaining consistent enforcement at endpoints becomes difficult. Thus, for more consistent and secure cloud connectivity, allowing workload mobility across the cloud computing platforms while maintaining adherence to client-specific policies becomes more important in multi-cloud deployments.